


It’s All Fun And Games

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Harry seeks his Halloween revenge on his partner, Draco.





	It’s All Fun And Games

"Harry, please!" Draco raced after his boyfriend through the long, twisty corridors of their home. "I said I was sorry, damnit! It was just an innocent Halloween prank! How'd I know that it'd backfire?"

Harry spun around, eyes flaming. "Sorry? I could have lost an eye, Draco!"

"But on the plus side, you totally didn't." Malfoy said enthusiastically.

"And on the negative side, you're arse is on the couch for month!" 

"Wha…what!?" Draco grasped Harry's shoulders, shaking him violently. "The couch?! But it's horrible! It's lumpy and smells like bad milk!" Dramatically, he got down on his knees, slim hands folded together. "Honey, I'm begging you! I'll accept any punishment! I'll do any kinky thing you want! I'll shop for the groceries for a year! I'll dress up like Dr.Frank-N-Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture Show! Anything but the couch!"

Suddenly, Harry and Draco were surrounded by fire. Draco coughed into his sleeve as the flames grew higher. He gasped into his long sleeved bed shirt as his partner's body turned blood red, and grew a long tail and horns. Harry let out a maniacal laugh, pointed at Draco with a pitchfork, and stated in a deep voice, "You will sleep on the couch forever!" Draco felt as though he was falling in a dark pit and he screamed so much he thought his lungs were going to explode. And then…

~~♥~~

 

"Draco!" He registered that someone was shaking him. "Draco, wake up!" Oh, it was Harry. Oh Merlin, hopefully he didn't look like a devil anymore. "Damnit, Draco!" Ow! He was being slapped! He immediately snapped open his grey eyes, glaring at Harry. "Harry, what the fuck?" He paused. "Wait…weren't you…?" Draco scowled when his partner began to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Harry pulled out an empty bottle labeled 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Prank Dream Potion'. Seeing the look on Draco's face, Harry smiled. "Oh come on Draco. It was just an innocent Halloween prank."


End file.
